


Jamilton One-Shots

by icapricant



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex is kinda a bitch, Enjoy these one-shots, I'm nice i promise, It's okay tho Tommy still loves him, M/M, Maybe midfan just ask, Midfan is the same thing as Smut, Okay I'm stopping, Pure pure fluff, Tagging Is So Much Fun, Tommy - Freeform, bye, okay i need to stop, will rot your teeth, ~Lynnigade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icapricant/pseuds/icapricant
Summary: Just lots of one-shots and fluff and stuffDon't be scared to ask for smut it's okay





	1. Chapter 1

We were fighting, again.

“Well It’s not my fault that the house doesn’t stay clean! You don’t clean up after yourself!” The large house echoed with my yell. Jefferson looked taken back for a second, before his face scrunched up in anger, preparing a sharp retort.

“You coop up in your room all day! You don’t do shit to this house!” There it was. The retort from Thomas Jefferson that set me off. Hot anger boiled in me as my eyes started to get watery. Oh no. I couldn’t let my feelings get ahold of me. Especially at this moment, In front of the man that had consumed my thoughts day and night.

“Well… Well…” I tried to think of a snarky response, but only a few lines came into my mind. The lines that broke my heart. I frantically tried to think of something else to say, though my mind kept reverting to the original one. “If you hate me so much..” I began, my voice low and tears threatening to fall down my face. Thomas looked surprised, and light guilt showed in his expression.

“Alexander,” He tried, though I shut him out.

“If you hate me so much why don’t you just leave!” I looked at the ground, gripping my dark brown hair that I had recently brushed out. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks as I tried to contain myself, my body starting to shake. I felt warm, strong hands on my shoulders, I forced myself to look up at the taller, darker figure. He looked hurt, though that was the least of my concerns.

“Alexander,” He began in a soft voice. “We both know that’s not true.” He pulled me into a tight, warm hug that I couldn’t resist. I could tell that he was trying not to cry himself, by the tightness in his chest and his shortened breathing. Tears ran faster down my face as he held me tighter, gently coaxing me to do the same. I finally gave in to temptation and his silent plea, gripping him back as I tried to stop the flowing tears. I finally decided to speak up to what Jefferson had said.

“I know,” I murmured, my tears soon coming to a halt. Thomas pushed me away just enough so he could look down at me with the most tender, loving dark eyes that I had ever seen. I almost melted looking into them. Before I knew it he had connected our lips, the kiss so tender and adoring I almost cried all over again. After the long kiss we wrapped our arms and embraced each other again, for a longer period of time. It was so nice… I never wanted to let go. I never want to let go of the man that I love so dearly, even though we may argue a lot. After a while we let go of each other, and in a silent agreement, we moved upstairs to our bedroom and climbed in, not giving an interest to remove our clothes. I lay my head on Thomas's chest, his heartbeat soothing me.

“I love you,” Were the last words we shared that night before we were lulled into sleep by eachother’s heartbeats.


	2. Working Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex works really late, and Thomas can hear it all.

Click Click Click…  
  
  
Jefferson growled at the damn noise of someone typing on a computer in the next room over. It wasn’t just anyone, it was the federalist Alexander Hamilton, working on an essay that most likely wasn’t due for another 6 months. He always overworked, and everyone knew it. But at 3:30 in the morning? That was a little too far for Thomas. He grumbled and slugged out of bed, his poofy, curly hair absolutely a mess. He wandered down the narrow, short hallway to Alexander’s bedroom. He didn’t even bother knocking when he entered the room, still careful to be quiet.   
  
Alexander turned his head and met eyes with a really tired Jefferson, looking at him for only a moment before muttering “Hi,” before going back to his work.   
  
“Hamilton,” Thomas began groggily, leaning on the door’s frame. “It’s 3:30 in the morning. Why are you up at this damned hour typing your life away? Go to bed, you need it.” He finished with a tired sigh.  
  
“Let me just finish these few paragraphs,” Alex replied as he continued to type. However, his focus subdued a bit. Jefferson didn’t call him by his last name unless he was pissed at the smaller man. And Alex never liked it when Thomas was angry with him. Thomas grumbled some french curses and walked over to Alexander and shut his laptop, strongly lifting up the smaller man and throwing him onto his bed. “Thomas, what the-” Alex tried to protest, but Thomas cut him off.  
  
“You need sleep, I need sleep. You can work on it tomorrow or some shit. Just not right now.” Before Alex could try to protest, Jefferson got under the covers of Alexander’s bed and pulled the federalist close to him, his breaths light and easy. He almost immediately fell asleep, with the smaller man in his arms. Alex lay there in silence, tense. He definitely did not expect this, especially with the assumption that his roommate was angry with him.   
  
After a while of laying in bed with Thomas, every muscle tense and his breath hitched, Alex felt feather light kisses along his neck, and soft fingers rubbing soothing circles on his stomach. “Alex,” Thomas mumbled sleepily, still pressing rather relaxing kisses along his neck. Alexander was sure that Thomas had fallen asleep. “Relax, you’re okay. I’m here,” Thomas mumbled again. Alex soon felt the tension in his muscles ease away as he relaxed in Jefferson’s arms, turning his head forward to give the taller man that held him more room on his neck.   
  
“I thought you were mad with me,” Alex finally spoke after a long silence. He didn’t know if Thomas was still awake or not, but he had to get that out of his mind.  
  
“Why would I be mad with you?” Thomas finally breathed, his warm arms still wrapped around the smaller figure.   
  
“You called me by my last name,” Alex responded, biting his lip a bit. This was definitely making his anxiety act up.  
  
“Ah,” Thomas hummed. “I was tired, please take no mind to it. I’m not mad at you,” He spoke, his voice thickening with remorse. Alexander turned around so he was facing Thomas. He pressed his lips to the older man’s, a bout of passion and forgiveness. Thomas kissed back gently, as if Alexander was a piece of thin glass that could break at any moment. Alex appreciated the gesture, though wished he would be a bit rougher. After a few minutes of blissful kissing, the two fell asleep, in eachother’s arms, just how they liked it. Alex felt safe, and Thomas felt loved. That’s all they wanted.  
  



End file.
